A Second Chance
by Hermione is a hottie
Summary: Akane is in for a few surprises three years after Ranma's departure to find a cure. A revamp of an old story.


A Second Chance

Disclaimer – I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters. Yay…

Akane Tendo sighed as she sat next to the koi pond and dipped her feet into the water. Placing her hands behind her and staring up at the night sky, she reluctantly found herself reminiscing about the past three years, devoid of Ranma and all the chaos that seemed to follow him wherever he went. Frowning, she tried to blink back the tears that suddenly threatened to escape; she had already cried enough after he left her all alone.

Letting out another sigh, the blue haired girl shifted about so that she was on her stomach, her head resting on an arm as she gazed into the still water. Dipping a finger in, she traced imaginary designs and watched the ripples lazily as memories from his departure filled her mind. She had just turned eighteen a two weeks prior when he knocked on her bedroom door to tell her he was going on a training trip to find a cure for his curse, and that Ukyo and Ryoga were going with him. She had felt hurt that he wasn't asking her along but had asked Ukyo, but for once Ranma hadn't put his foot in his mouth and had even managed to surprise her. The next morning was one she could never decide if she'd rather forget it or cherish it.

* * *

_Akane stared at the three figures as they adjusted their packs on their backs and prepared for the journey ahead of them. The morning sky was still gray and foggy, and Akane found herself pulling her jacket tighter. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat, she fought back the tears that threatened to consume her as Ukyo pulled her into a hug._

"_Take care of yourself, sugar. I need my main competition to be in full health for when I return!" Nodding her head, Akane let out a watery chuckle and she gave the chef a final squeeze before pulling back to look her in the eyes.  
_

"_And you take care of the boys and make sure they eat properly!" Ukyo laughed and nodded. Satisfied, Akane turned her attention to Ryoga and gave him a quick hug. Pulling away from him, too, the short haired girl gave him a brilliant smile before turning her attention to her fiancée, her huge brown orbs pleading with him to stay with her. _

"_Ranma…" Akane struggled for words, but found the tears she tried so hard to contain pouring out. Covering her face with her hands, Akane was surprised when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist and pull her into even warmer arms. Recognizing it was Ranma, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the crook of his neck, tears pouring faster than she could stop them. _

_After a few moments, the pigtailed martial artist pulled away from the girl in his arms and wiped her tears away gently. Smiling a sad smile, he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her beautiful eyes._

"_Be safe, 'Kane". Shrugging, he let her know that was the best he could do._

"_You, too, Ranma. I'll miss you." By winking and giving her hand a final squeeze, he let her know he felt the same before turning away and leading the other two away. Akane watched their rapidly shrinking forms until they finally disappeared from sight before running to her room and locking herself inside._

* * *

It was hard to believe that it had been three long years since that day and as she took in her reflection, she had hardly changed. Sure, her hair was now shoulder length, but besides that, nothing visible had changed.

Akane sighed again and tears finally started to fall. After three miserable years, Akane now lived alone in the dojo and could hardly believe that she was teaching her own classes! But having the entire house to herself was entirely too lonely, but what could be done. Shortly after Ranma's departure, her father and Mr Saotome had moved in with Nodoka, "for her protection". Akane secretly thought it was because a few months prior to Ranma and their dads leaving, Kasumi FINALLY married Dr Tofu and moved out of the dojo and the lazy bums didn't like taking care of themselves. Nabiki had graduated from college and was now living with Kuno, and surprised everyone a few weeks ago with their engagement announcement. Even Shampoo and Mousse were gone, having been dragged back to China by Cologne to be married. Happosai even jumped ship, but she wasn't too disappointed by that (if at all), but it just meant that her life was back to being the dull thing it was before her fiancée landed in her life. With a final glance at the moon and stars up above, Akane rose from the ground and wiped her face of any remaining tears before heading to bed for the night.

The next morning, Akane was woken up to the lovely sound of something breaking. Jumping out of bed and dashing down the stairs, stopping only to grab a blunt object to throw at the intruder, she searched for the source of the noise and quickly noticed a broken vase with a black rose with a note attached. Carefully removing the note, Akane frowned as she read the message from Kodachi, noting how angry she seemed. Tossing it onto the table, Akane quickly began to eat and get ready to go and meet the upset gymnast in an hour. Quickly making her way out the door, she couldn't help but wonder what had angered her so much, and so completely out of the blue. Shaking it off, she prepared herself for the upcoming confrontation.

As Akane neared the park, she instantly spotted the Kodachi. Dressed in her customary black leotard, Kodachi looked like she meant business as her opponent came closer, her eyes and body language weary, which just made the gymnast smirk.

Frowning, Akane approached the girl and stood a good distance away. "Kodachi".

The Black Rose merely turned her nose up at the smaller girl and huffed. "Tendo".

"Why did you call me out here? I haven't done anything to you!" Even though she knew shew as angry, Akane was taken aback at the snarl the crossed the other girls face.

" You know damn well why I called you out here!!!!!! YOU STOLE MY RANMA-SAMA AND HID HIM FROM ME!" Taken aback, Akane just looked at her in confusion.

"But, he's been gone for two years now! I haven't done anything to him, much less hide him from you!!!! I have no clue where he is!!!" Attempting to keep calm and rational so as not to provoke the obviously crazy woman before her, Akane wasn't ready for the sudden assault launched at her.

"YOU LITTLE TRAMP! RETURN HIM TO HIS TRUE AND PROPER LOVE!!!" Hitting Akane square in the stomach and sending her flying, she didn't give the shorter girl a moment to recuperate. Kodachi towered over the sprawled out body before her, placing her foot on Akane's stomach.

"Where. Is. He." Akane attempted to get the older girl off her, but was too stunned to do much of anything but glare.

"I. Don't. Know. I wish I did, but I don't!!!" Apparently that was the right answer as Kodachi landed a kick on Akane's head before sitting on top of her and wailing down on the defenseless body beneath her, the body of the girl she hated more than anything else in the world. About to deal the final blow, she couldn't help but let out a maniacal giggle as her revenge was almost complete. It wasn't long before she felt a strong hand grab her and haul her off of the prone body of Akane Tendo, nor was it long after that she felt a feather light touch on her neck before passing out.

When Akane woke up, her head was pounding. She tried to get up to get an Advil or something to stop the headache, but a strong pair of hands made her lay down again. She blearily looked up at the person carefully holding her down.

"Ra..Ranma?!?" Nodding, his blue eyes glittered as he smiled down at her, gently brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"How did I get home?" He shrugged at her question.

"I brought you home. I found the note from Kodachi and we got there as soon as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't soon enough to save you from getting scraped up." He frowned down at her injuries and looked upset he wasn't in time to help her. Akane couldn't help the smile the blossomed on her face.

"Thank you." Ranma nodded, but his cheeks flushed bright red. He looked down at his hands and Akane smiled as she watched him struggle for words.

"I'm sorry I took so long, 'Kane" She found herself blushing, but just smiled up at him and slipped her hand into his.

"It's okay. It was well worth the wait." Her grin broadened as she felt him intertwine their fingers, a matching smile and shade of red adorning his face as well.

From the doorway, Ukyo and Ryoga watched two of their closest friends reunite after being separated for so long. Ukyo leaned against Ryoga and smiled when she felt him wrap an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss on her temple. Soon they'd go in, hug Akane and talk about what's been going on since the day they left, but not yet. For now, they would give Ranma and Akane a little longer to reacquaint themselves before barging in. They were finally home and finally cured, and nothing could be better.


End file.
